1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting and display devices and more particularly to a realty sign lighting and display assembly.
2. Prior Art
It is important in the selling and renting of realty that proper advertising be strategically placed adjacent the property to be rented or sold. In many cases it becomes difficult to light such signs at night, because of an absence of a convenient close by power source. Although solar panels have in a few instances been relied on as a source of lighting power for such devices and structures as outdoor phone booths and the like, such assemblies are usually of the permanent type, portability not being contemplated. In the case of realty signs, however, portability is essential, since such signs are moved around from one house or building to the next as they are each in turn rented or sold.
Such signs are most effective when they are lighted at night, since many people drive by at night to look at residences and business property they are interested in, evening hours being convenient for the prospective purchasers and buyers. Such properties are easy to locate with lighted signs, which also help to attract the attention of casual drivers by.
There remains a need for a convenient portable detachable lighting and advertising display assembly for a realty sign which provides its own source of lighting, is light in weight and easy to install and remove from a realty sign and which provides additional advertising space. Such a device should be inexpensive, durable and efficient as well as attractive.